OC X Harvest Moon Characters
by Yuriechan078
Summary: The title says it all. Just don't expect an amazing story from me. You may find some wrong spellings and grammar mistakes at my story, when you do, kindly point it out. I'm still accepting OC's. :D
1. Hello!

Hey there~!  
So uhh.. I'm kind of new here. And I want to write an OC X Any harvest moon character.

* * *

You can just submit your entry in this form:

Full Name:

Age:

Appearance: (Must be SPECIFIC. Like: Red long hair, Sky blue eyes etc.)

Height (optional): (is your character tall or short?)

Weight (optional): (is your character fat or slim?)

Personality:

Hobby:

Guy/Girl you like: (example: Chihaya from Harvest Moon: Animal Parade)

Family Background: (what's the name of his/her father, mother and siblings? What are their ages? Are they out of town or are they living with you? Must be SPECIFIC)

Occupation: (farmer, chef, baker etc.)

Other info you'd like for me to know: (if your character has a traumatic past let me know, it may be able to help me with the story.)

* * *

Don't expect a GREAT story from me. Like I said, I'm only new here.

And I'm sorry for the grammar mistakes, I'm still learning English since I live in the Philippines w

Criticisms are welcome, just as long as you're kind about it.

Please don't be an ass if you're going to criticize me okay?

Oh yeah, I almost forgot to mention that if you submitted an entry, you have to do me a favor.

Please make me a story about my OC. Please?

It can be a one-shot or a series.

* * *

Full Name: Yumiko Satohori

Nickname: Mimi-chan, Yu-chan, or Yumi-chan.

Age: (it's up to you :D)

Appearance: Her hair is white and long, and she has crimson red eyes.

Height: (it's up to you :D)

Weight: (it's up to you ~)

Hobby: Playing the violin and cooking.

Personality: She's a quiet, hard-working girl. You could say that she's hard to read since she rarely shows any emotions.  
She can have a sharp tongue when she's irritated, and she won't talk to you unless it's necessary.  
She stutters very often when she talks to new people.  
But that's only because she's a very shy person.  
Once you get close to her, she starts to open up to you.  
You'll notice that she's a kind-hearted person and that she's actually a tsundere (look it up on Google if you don't know what it is XD)  
Another thing: she's kind of clumsy when she starts running.  
She always trips or bumps into something. (Yup, she's a lousy runner XD)

Guy/Girl you like:

From Harvest Moon: Animal Parade/ Tree Of Tranquility:  
Chihaya/Chase  
Luke  
Gill  
From Harvest Moon: Sunshine Islands  
Mark  
Will  
Pierre  
From Harvest Moon: Grand Bazaar  
Dirk  
Ivan  
From Harvest Moon: Tale Of Two Towns:  
Ash  
Hiro  
Dirk  
From Harvest Moon: A New Beginning:  
Rod  
Neil  
Allen  
From Harvest Moon: Boy And Girl  
Cliff  
Gray  
(any of them will do)

Family Background:

Yukiko Satohori- Died from a car accident with Satoshi and Yuna.  
She's Yumiko and Nagihiko's mother. She has Black hair and red eyes, and has a cheery personality.

Satoshi Satohori- Died from a car accident with Yukiko and Yuna.  
He's their father, He has White hair and ocean blue eyes, His personality is like Vaughn's from Harvest Moon: Sunshine Islands.

Yuna Satohori- Died from a car accident with Satoshi and Yukiko.  
She's their little sister, She has Black hair and ocean blue eyes, and she has a cheery personality.

Yuki Satohori- (you decide if he's outside of town or living with the twins). He has Black short hair and  
ocean blue eyes. His personality is like Mark's from Harvest Moon: Sunshine Islands.

Nagihiko Satohori-(you decide if he's outside of town or living with the Yumiko, but I prefer that he lives with Yumiko.) Her twin brother, they pretty much look alike. The only thing different is their gender, chest size and their personality. He has white hair and crimson red eyes. He also has a cheery personality.

Note: If you want to write the three (Yukiko, Satoshi, and Yuna) Alive then go ahead. :D

Occupation: Former Baker at her old town, Now a Farmer XD

Other info you'd like for me to know: Since the car accident, Yumiko has been afraid of cars ever since. Once she sees a car crash in front of her she goes hysteric and cries.

* * *

Here's Nagihiko's:

Full Name: Nagihiko Satohori

Age: (it's up to you)

Appearance: Just like Yumiko's, his hair is white and he has crimson red eyes.

Height (optional): (it's up to you)

Weight (optional): (it's up to you)

Personality: He's a very talkative boy. He's kind of lazy and an ass. He's very protective over Yumiko. He's a friendly and kind person, he's approachable and most of the villagers like him.  
He's still an ass though.

Hobby: Playing the piano and playing video games.

Guy/Girl you like:  
From Harvest Moon: Animal Parade/ Tree Of Tranquility:  
Candace  
Luna  
From Harvest Moon: Sunshine Islands:  
Sabrina  
Natalie  
From Harvest Moon: A New Beginning:  
Tina  
(any of them will do)

Family Background: Same as Yumiko XD

Occupation: Former Doctor at his old town, now a Farmer XD

Other info you'd like for me to know: Nagihiko got over the accident before Yumiko and is now helping her get over the accident. Unfortunately, it isn't that easy.

* * *

Oh yeah, you can either pair Yumiko or Nagihiko up with your OC or whatever.  
Any story is fine with me; either it's a comedy, romance, tragedy etc. (I prefer romance though XD)

That's all~!  
Thanks for reading~ :D


	2. Hiro X OC

This is for Peanut-Bata! Thanks for reviewing! :D

I decided to pick Hiro because he's so cute! XD

I do not own Elise, Hiro or any Harvest Moon characters.

Elise Shu belongs to Peanut-Bata

Hiro and the others belong to Natsume.

I only own Nagihiko, Yumiko and the plot :D

* * *

-nobody's POV-

A girl with red hair and gold eyes was sitting outside Yun's tea house, admiring the scenery in front of her.

She loved it here, especially when it's fall season.

Every other day, she would come to Yun's teahouse and order some food, then look at the falling leaves that comes from the trees.

_'so peaceful..'_ the red-head thought then smiled to herself.

Then painful memories flashed in her mind, most of them were memories of her brother.

Her brother died from an accident 3 years ago. Elise blamed herself for that, she thought she could have prevented such tragedy but no. She did nothing but cry.

Her parents were not with her since they're busy with their jobs at the city, causing Elise to be all alone.

Elise was once a cheery person but ever since that accident, she became a shy girl.

Then she met an apprentice. A doctor's apprentice to be exact.

* * *

**_-Flashback-_**

_"Ugh.. My head hurts." Elise said while massaging her head._

_She was about to go home when she suddenly saw the Clinic._

_'Should I go in?' She thought._

_"May I help you miss?" A boy came up to Elise._

_Elise Flinched then looked at the boy._

_He has a petite body and a kind smile plastered on his face._  
_His hair and eyes were brown and he wears clothing that looked like a nurse's outfit for boys._

_"Umm.. I-is Dr. Ayame i-inside?" Elise shyly asked the boy._

_"Sorry, she's out in the moment. Are you okay miss? You look quite pale" the boy stared at you worriedly_

_"I-I'm fine.. I just need medicine. I h-have a terrible headache" Elise stuttered not looking at the boy._

_"Come with me." the boy gestured Elise to come inside._

_"Please wait a moment" He then went to the next room while Elise sat on a chair._

_After a few minutes, the boy came back with a medicine and a glass of water in hand._

_"Drink this" He smiled._

_Elise carefully took the medicine and glass, then drank it._

_"You look like you aren't from here. Are you new?" The boy asked_

_"Y-yeah.." Elise replied looking at her lap._

_"I'm Hiro and you are..?"_

_"I-I'm E-Elise. Elise Shu.."_

_"Nice to meet you Elise" Hiro smiled then tapped her shoulder, causing Elise to jump from her seat._

_"P-please don't do t-that!" Elise said with a light blush on her face. Hiro found this cute and chuckled._

_"Sorry. I won't do it again." Hiro smiled._

_**-Flashback End-**_

* * *

"Hey Elise." A person came up to her then flicked her forehead.

"Ow.." Elise said then looked at the person.  
"O-oh. It's only you, Yumiko."

"You seem out of it. What's wrong?" Yumiko then sat beside her.

"Nothing." Elise bit her lip then looked at the trees again.

Yumiko only sighed, now she knows what it feels like to talk to herself, because she's also like that sometimes.

"There's definitely something. Spit it out" Yumiko lightly glared at Elise which caused Elise to flinch.

"S-sorry.. I'm just thinking about some things…" Elise stuttered.

"About Allen?"

"Yeah"

"Look, it's been 3 years already. Can't you get over him?" Yumiko sighed, not looking at Elise.  
What Yumiko said annoyed her a bit.

"Says the one who also can't get over an accident" Elise glared at Yumiko.

"Sorry, I didn't mean it like that. What I meant was you should just live your life happily. Don't cry over spilled milk, Elise. And don't end up like me." Yumiko mumbled the last part then stood up.

"And how am I exactly gonna do that?" Elise questioned.

"I don't know. Find love I guess." Yumiko shrugged.  
When Elise heard the word love, her eyes grew wide and an image of a boy flashed in her mind.  
Specifically, Hiro.

"L-love? W-who do you have in mind?"

"Pffft. It's Hiro right? You two are so obvious" Yumiko chuckled.

"Wha-"

"Hey Elise! Dr. Ayame wants to see you!" Hiro called from outside.

"Good luck" Yumiko chuckled then left the teahouse.

"Oh dear." Elise sighed.

Elise stood up then went outside, seeing Hiro with a smile on his face. This seems to bring heat up to her face for some reason.  
She looked away and said:

"H-hey."

"You okay?" Hiro questioned with a hint of worry in his tone of voice.

"Y-yeah. Why wouldn't I be?" Elise smiled then looked at Hiro.  
This time, it's Hiro's turn to blush.

Unknown to Elise, Hiro likes her a lot. He's just not good at conveying his feelings.

"G-good! Let's go, Dr. Ayame said that she wants us to do something for her" He smiled.  
Hiro grabbed her hand and walked towards the clinic.

* * *

As they arrive at the clinic, Hiro was still holding her hand.  
"U-uhm.. Hiro?" She said while blushing like a tomato.

Hiro noticed that he was still holding her hand then quickly let go.

"S-sorry!" He apologized.

"It's okay" Elise giggled.

They went inside the clinic to found Ayame sitting on a chair writing something.

"You need us Dr. Ayame?" Hiro asked.

"Oh, hey guys! Can you do me favor?" Ayame smiled

"It depends" Hiro answered, sighing.

"Don't worry, it's not that hard." Ayame laughed before continuing  
"I need you two to do a check up on Cheryl."

"Cheryl? You mean the kid from bluebell? What's her condition?" Elise asked

"Yup. Her stomach feels pain every now and then, she might need a medicine. But just to be sure, you should do a check up on her."

"Why not do it yourself then?" Hiro asked

"I'm busy. Besides, you two need some alone time together" Ayame chuckled while the two blushed deep red.

"O-oh shush! Elise, let's go gather the equipment then head out" Hiro said, still blushing.

"U-uhh.. s-sure" Elise mumbled then gathered the equipment.

* * *

While travelling to bluebell, Elise spotted a squirrel.

She remembered the times she played with her brother, causing her to tear up a bit.

"E-Elise? What's wrong?" Hiro asked, placing a hand over her shoulders.

"I-I'm sorry. Let's get going" Elise said then walked further away from Hiro.

"Wait up!" Hiro said.

* * *

As they arrive at Cheryl's house, they found Cheryl lying on her bed.

"We'll take it from here" Hiro smiled at Ash who's sitting beside her sister.

"Thanks Hiro and Elise" Ash smiled then stood and walked away from the bed.

After Cheryl's check up, Elise went to Ash while Hiro started to put away the equipment.

"Don't worry Ash, Cheryl's gonna be fine. She only has a stomach ache. Did she eat or drink anything bad?" Elise questioned Ash.

"Let me think.. Oh! It must be the milk she drank last night. I think it was expired, but before I can throw it away, She drank it" Ash sighed then went to Cheryl's bed and sat beside her.

"Here, Give her this medicine when she wakes up. She'll be okay once she drinks it" Hiro smiled then gave the medicine to Ash.

"Thanks guys." Ash smiled

"we'll be on our way then. Bye Ash" Elise waved at Ash, Ash waved back then the two left.

* * *

"Hey Elise. We're not done talking" Hiro sighed as he grabbed her arm.

"What?" Elise said with a confused face.

"Why were you crying earlier?" Hiro asked.

"You already know the reason Hiro." Elise said, not looking at him.

"Still? I'm sorry for asking this but, you're still not over him?" Hiro asked a little bit irritated.

"You make him sound like he's my boyfriend or something. And no Hiro, I'm still not over him" Elise sighed.  
"It's not that easy you know.." Elise mumbled then looked at the ground.

Hiro then realized what he had said.

"I'm sorry Elise.. It's just that, whenever you see something related to your brother, you cry. And I hate seeing you cry. I bet your brother doesn't like  
seeing you cry either. My mother used to say that, 'Past is past, live in the present, and seek for the future.' You gotta move on, Elise." Hiro said.

At first, Elise was surprised at what Hiro said. Then started to think.

_'He's right. I can't be like this forever.'_

Then Elise started to giggle.

"W-what's so funny?" Hiro glared.

"N-nothing. You're right, Hiro. Maybe I should move on. For my brother and for you" Elise said then blushed.

"H-huh?" Hiro said, surprised at what she said.

"I-I mean-! I.. Uhhh.." Elise panicked. She didn't know the words to say. There was ONE option though.

_'It's now or never'_ she thought.

"H-hiro.. y-you see.. I- uhh.. s-sorta.. l-l-like y-you?" She stuttered then looked away.

"R-Really? That's great! I like you too Elise!" Hiro smiled then held her hand again.

They both blushed then started to close the gap between them.

They were about to kiss until-

"Ow! What the hell Nagihiko?!" Yumiko whispered loudly, enough for the two to hear.

"Shh! You're gonna interrupt them sis!" Nagihiko whispered back.

The two quickly looked at the twins, hiding behind the bush.

We'll, more like Nagihiko was hiding and Yumiko was sitting on the ground, rubbing her bruised cheek.

"Uhh.. Hi guys?" Yumiko sweat dropped.

"Yumiko? Have you been spying us the whole time?" Elise glared at her white haired friend.

"Not my idea! Blame my stupid brother!" Yumiko grunted, pointing at her brother.

"You wanted to spy on them too!" Nagihiko stopped hiding and went to Hiro.

"So, how's it goin'? Congrats dude! You finally got together!" Nagihiko elbowed an annoyed Hiro.

"Shut up." Hiro said, glaring at Nagihiko.

"Oh come on, you know that I was only making sure that you two would get together" Nagihiko smirked.

While the two argued, Yumiko went up to Elise.

"Hey again." Yumiko smiled.

"Hi." Elise replied, smiling back.

"So, did you have fun today?"

"Uhm.. You guys interrupted us, so.. No. Thanks for asking" Elise rolled her eyes.

"You know, you've changed a lot since you first moved here." Yumiko chuckled.

"How so?"

"When you first moved here, you looked lonely. You play games most of the time and stay indoors. You cry every once in a while, and you stutter when someone new starts talking to you. Now, you smile very often and talks every now and then. You even got a job and a boyfriend." Yumiko smiled.

"Sounds like someone's jealous" Elise teased.

"Shut up. I'm just not ready for this 'boyfriend' thingy." Yumiko laughed.

"Hey, let's head home. It's already getting dark." Nagihiko said.

"Yeah." Hiro nodded

"Wait, you two go ahead, me and Yumiko are going to get something" Nagihiko said then dragged yumiko away.

Hiro just shrugged then took Elise's hand again and started to walk the path towards their home.

* * *

That's it!

I'm sorry if it's crappy. TwT

Now, in return, please write me a one-shot? Please? XD

And if you spot a wrong spelling or grammar, kindly point it out, I'll change it.

Thanks.


End file.
